Our Secret
by Hawkins-Melody
Summary: 'I can save you from you.' ROMANCE/DRAMA/ANGST


**Hawkins-Melody**

'**I can save you from you.'**

**I don't own Young Justice or the song I based this off of (cover actually by JRA-Fall for your type) I also don't own One Direction. **

**I'm not watching Young Justice Invasion. I died of love when SUPERMARTIAN ENDED! So, I'm going down with this ship. My mind will not be compromised. Until they get back together my heart will remain broken.**

**This is rated M-There will be more adult themes to ensue. **

**-LINE BREAK-**

Connor sighed and rose out of bed. He couldn't sleep his mind was plagued with the memories. Memories of him _and his Megan_, to him they weren't memories for a while. They were just that now though; memories. Simple things he held onto from the past. Ever since the day that the team had solely saved the Justice League from Vandal Savage they had been colder. New members had joined, love had broken and fallen. Which is what his point was; he was broken now. His love, his heart, was broken and fallen. Instead of finding comfort in him though, she found it in leaving him and the past they had shared together and finding Lagoon Boy, a totally random boy. He didn't understand and he didn't want to. He just felt anger and envy.

She was coldhearted now.

Ever since, that mission she had become the backbone. Her weakness was Lagoon Boy and she had broken him, Mr. Mask-Superboy, into pieces. He didn't want to even go further into this. No one could love him like she did. Never like M'gann could. He accepted her; no matter her race, her state of mind, or anything that changed about her he would always love her. He would never let her go in his heart for she would never be able to tear herself completely lose from him.

When he entered the kitchen, expect the surprise on his face when he sees his little Green Martian lying on the floor; clutching a bottle of whiskey and a crumpled mess.

"M'gann?" Connor is hesitant at first as he crouches beside her. She opens her sad, lifeless chocolate eyes.

"Connor i-i-is that y-y-you, r-really y-y-y-you?" She stammers out slurring her words here and there. He nods as she struggles to sit up and prop herself against the fridge, he supports her back.

"What's wrong?" He asked; his words are sown with worry and concern.

"Everything; my life is a mess. I-I-I j-just can't live this life a-anymore. I've l-lost Uncle J'onn, I've c-changed and I-I-I let y-you go." She hiccups crying hard. He attempts to pull her in; feel the warmth and love he once did. She pushes him away and sips from the whiskey instead. It's almost empty and he watches with eyes broken as she chugs it.

"I-I-I c-can't look b-back. You are meant to b-be w-with s-someone else." Her words are almost like a whisper as she says the next part louder. "S-Someone else th-that's not me." He holds her close and tight, this time she doesn't react but instead clings to him and holds him tight.

It was true. When she finally faced her lie, the lie she was living in she knew that things needed to change. That all she tried to trick herself and the others into believing was nothing but a fable. She acted as though she truly was Martian Manhunter's niece but it was impossible. She was nothing but a liar. She changed her form so frequent and so often and tried to fit in to try and convince herself of this lie but when she faced the whole true facts she couldn't even stare herself in the face. So she cut her hair and let the past go by letting Connor go. She wanted to let it all behind but he held a piece of her; a piece she could never let go. So she found that odd comfort in her new love, Lagoon Boy. But it would never be the same, she knew. For M'gann, it felt as though something were swallowing her whole. A darkness of coldhearted heartbreak was freezing her once warm heart; her heart once filled with ignorance of the truth.

"I will never be able to let us go; no matter what." Connor murmured softly into her hair. She breathed in the familiar scent as she opened their long dead mind meld to show them both the happier memories.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Her slender emerald fingers came up to trace the path of his face. They were lying on his bed; her legs entangled with his despite their height difference. His arms were wrapped around her waist, tight like a scarf around her neck, their faces were only inches apart; chocolate eyes clashed with ice blue as both were filled with pure love. One of his large callused hands came up from her waist to softly stroke her deep ruddy brown hair. She brought their faces closer to share another kiss in their warm, hearth-filled snuggle. _

_0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Another one, as they lay side by side staring up at the stars she babbled off on the names, the constellations and their origins. He enjoyed watching her ramble though. The way her perky lips moved so avidly and the glaze over her brown eyes and they all brought up feelings within him. The feeling of his own lips touching those pink soft ones and how silky her hair felt slipping through his fingers and these powered him on to stop her rambling the only way he felt he knew how to; kiss her._

_0-0-0-0-0_

_Megan was slipping through his fingers. She was moving fast and far and running from him. His first feeling was fear when instead; he heard her soft giggles and super jumped to stop her path. She stopped suddenly and grinned, those pearly whites flashing at him, he felt himself smile back as she floated into his arms where she felt right, where he felt right; where he felt perfection. She pulled away suddenly and gently tapped her index finger on his nose. _

"_You're it."_

He chuckled and played this childish game with her.

_0-0-0-0_

"_You're insecure don't know what for," he raised a brow at the lyrics and she giggled. She looked different today to him. Actually, everyday she looked different. More beautiful, he realized. Everyday she got more and more gorgeous.  
_

"_Their called One Direction… cute huh?" She smiled and stepped closer to him taking the headphones off. As she did, Connor slipped his hand around her wrist and brought her closer to him before kissing her lips. _

"_You're what makes you beautiful." He murmured against her lips. She giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck._

"_No; you're what makes me beautiful."_

_0-0-0_

"_Okay, we're done!" Megan's bubbly voice moved through the air. Connor let out a sigh of relief as she put the star shaped cookies into the oven. She turned back to him, smiling widely and he gave a smaller one in response. She floated over to where he had himself perched against the counter and pressed her lips to his. He replied by pulling himself further into the kiss, sitting completely on the counter he pulled her onto his lap. Fire burned within him as continued kissing deeply. Her tongue was hesitant and shy as normal to meet his as they continued their little tongue mambo. _

_They were always so passionate in the most innocent of situations, he noticed as they continued on. So lost in the sweet throes of love and fire they broke apart when a loud beep interrupted them. They broke apart eyes still glazed over with adoration and sweetness. She smiled before floating off him. His hands followed her unwillingly and she grinned before shaking her head and pulled the cookies out of the oven. They shared a smile before placing them out on the oven as she led him to her room where their passionate flame would continue on._

_0-0_

_They held each other after their kiss on New Year's. He sensed that there kiss was becoming a nuisance though as everyone moved apart. Their kiss stayed chaste and innocent as they watched the world from where they knew their future home was going to be._

_**How do you feel?** He asked telepathically not wanting to break their comfortable silence with his deep voice._

_**Ok, what about you? **She replied. He was befuddled for a moment though, this wasn't the answer he expected. He expected vibrantly loud and happy just as bubbly report from her. _

_**M'gann is everything alright? **He asked carefully.  
_

_**Yes, Superman's coming. Bye. **She floated away, breaking from him he followed her again when instead he felt his biological and genetic father come just as she'd said. During their whole conversation his mind was on her throughout it all._

_0_

"I can save you from you and everything." He promised as they pulled apart staring deep into her eyes. She shook her head.

"I can't stop thinking about us, M'gann. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you." He sternly advised.

"I-I'm with L-La-Lagoon boy." She rationalized weakly as he brushed away the remaining tears.

"Then we go back to this being a secret. Our secret," Connor promised. Megan's eyes widened but as she tried to break the intimate contact of their eyes he swooped in for a daring kiss. A kiss that sealed the promise as she replied back to it just as gentle as his was demanding.

"Our little secret," she repeated as though practicing the words on her own tongue.

**-LINE BREAK-**

**This will be a bit of a dark story if you couldn't tell; sorry but this is how I imagine their little love now that Invasion's started. I needed to get this out of system. Thanks for reading. **

**HAWKINS-MELODY**


End file.
